wolf boy
by Nickesha
Summary: There's a story written in history book about a wolf boy that none had seen with a tragic past, how can a high school senior deal with what's placed in front of him. Based in Texas. Bad at summaries Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot lol : enjoy Oka


Wolf Boy

Once upon time, there were a couple traveling across the dessert from Del Rio, Texas to visit their mother in law's house. The couple was going to have a baby. While they were traveling for a couple of hours to their mother in law a storm came up. The storm was so violent that one could not even see the road. They were scared; they couldn't find shelter or anyone on the road to help them. They didn't even have a cell phone.

John, which was the male and husband didn't want to drive because he thought it seemed too dangerous. So, He took it upon himself to try to find someone in the nearest neighborhood to get help. Unfortunately, while heading out a bolt of lightning struck him and he died upon impact. Several hours passed since when Someone stumbled across his body and followed the footprints still imprinted on the rod all the way back to the car. While arriving at said abounded car the mysterious person found the lady and a new born with its umbilical cord still intact but she was already dead.

About a day later the neighbors realized that they were missing and went looking for the missing family, but what they found was not a very good sight. The father was fried; the mother was dead and a jarred umbilical cord with no baby. The neighbors exclaimed "where is the baby?" The neighbors tried to find the baby but it was nowhere to be found. That night there were wolves around. Since the woman was found without the baby, they thought the wolves had eaten it. But, what they didn't know was it was quite the opposite, the wolves took the baby to care for it.

The people, who found the woman, buried her where they found her. Days passed which even turned into months, then years and the baby was never found. The people of the village gave up on the day someone told the town people a strange story at least they thought it was. A young boy said he had seen a girl with long blonde hair running along with the wolves. The story was very hard to believe until someone else said the same exact thing. Could this be the lost baby?

When people from the little village started hearing the same story over and over again, they remembered the woman that had given birth but the baby was never found. After that, they decided to look for the wolves and the boy. On the night the hunters decided to go looking in the forest for the young boy, they spotted him!

They asked if he was ok, but with waiting for a response the quickly grabbed him when they saw the wolves beginning to encircle them. They swiftly grabbed him jumped over the pack of wolves and headed back to town. The hunter that grabbed him thought he was crazy because not only did he start to howl but he almost bites him square on the arm. But luckily they were able to tie him down with quite a lot of struggle in fact. They took him to the sheriff's office for questioning but as fate would have it, again it started to rain and the wolves gathered around the place where they had first found him. The young boy began howling but it grew louder and louder immensely. Suddenly the whole village people heard the replies of the wolves. While the boy's foster parents (the wolves) bought him some time by distracting the hunters. The boy decided to make his escaped through a back door in the office.

After the boy ran away, she disappeared and nobody saw her for a long time.

Years later

One day after a couple of year's people started saying they had seen the boy again. It was true, the little boy who was raised by the wolves was found in a field. What is very interesting this time is that he grew up and he was feeding two wolfs pups by the Rio Grande close to Devil's River.

Though that was the story being told for years and generations past, I Yuuri have never believed in it. So I just half listened while my teacher kept going on and on enthusiastically about the story. I couldn't wait to get up out of there, if it was up to me, history such as these shouldn't even be told to high school seniors. Who would want to hear a wolf boy story their last year? At least that's what I thought.

Today is our school field trip to the place the young boy went missing. As far as I was concern this was just a way for me to get out of the house for a week and get an A for it. Can you say lucky? I rather liked how the teacher set up the camping arrangements, girls with girls and guys with guys. Everyone got their own space, but unfortunately for me I got a guy that was afraid of every little, crackle, sound, shadows and what so ever seem to pass his eye rear view mirror.

It was late, cutting close to midnight I would guess when my tent-mate suddenly jumped up with the most freaked out expression I've ever seen.

"Di~d you ju~st hear _that_?" he asked his voice quivering a little. I just looked at him thinking 'wow this guy is really afraid huh?' but to calm his nerves a little I simply said "no, what did you hear?"

He looked at me as if I was crazy but then we both flinch as we heard a wolf like noise not too far away from our camp. "Did you hear that?" he asked me again looking to me as if he was begging for me to deny it. With a swift nod, I swiftly unzipped my sleeping bag and was about to leave the tent when I felt a slight tug upon my shirt. "Don't go! What if something's out there? What if you get eaten? Or worse…..what if you get killed? What would I tell the instructor?"

I just looked at him like he's lost his mind and just left with a "don't over exaggerate! Geesh….hmph if I don't come back within 20 minutes then you can start to panic, other than that go get some rest" as I said that I made sure to give him a 'I'm serious' look.

As I walked a few kilometers from the ten I could have sworn I heard a boy screamed. I quickly ran to the direction of the scream, but what I saw made me sick to my stomach. What I saw was a boy around my age wrestling with a bear over what seems to be has chewed deer. I quickly hid behind the biggest tree I could find and watched as the scene before me grew more intense.

The boy was actually winning, I caught a glimpse of his teeth and they looked exactly like wolf fangs. That had taken me by surprise because he appeared to be human but there was something about him that couldn't quite place my finger on it. But if I was to guess I'd say he was part wolf but that would be absurd.

After a few minutes of watching the intense battle of the boy and bear I was kind of growing bored, so I tried to sneak back but what I heard as I was about take my first step sent me for a loop as well.

"Hey you over there, where do you think you're going after seeing all of this?" he said in a predatory-ish kind of voice. I immediately wanted to break into a run but my legs weren't cooperating, so I just froze when I heard him. I felt his eyes seeping through my jacket, like if he was trying to find my fear or something. But then he said "are you afraid? Don't you wanna start heading for the hills right about now?" even now I couldn't see his face anymore I could tell that he was smirking and it pissed me off to a point that I found my bravery.

I turned to him and looked him dead in the eye and said "who the hell do you think you….." but before I could finish my sentence I noticed that he had the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen. But as I was about to compliment him on his lovely eyes, I noticed that this dude kept on smirking like he knew exactly what I was thinking but what he said totally confirmed it. "You're admiring my eyes aren't you?" "hahahaha that's how I get my food" he kept laughing and my first thought was 'this dude really is crazy!' but then again this boy might have put a spell on me or something because my second thought was '_oh my gosh his laugh is even angelical'_ but what he said next threw me for another loop. "Do you wanna come with me?"

I was shocked but without hesitation I said I swift "no thank you!" and began to dash back to the tent. But he was faster than me, he ran in front of me and said "I told you…you're not going anywhere I ran away and I am not going back so you are coming with me like it or not!" as s\he was dragging me back to his lair or cave or whatever he lived in I thought to myself.

'_What the hell have I gotten myself into?'_

To be continue…..


End file.
